The present invention relates to an igniter, and more particularly to an igniter that uses inflammable gas as fuel stored in liquidity and having a safety lock.
Existing igniters of the prior art that use inflammable gas such as butagas as fuel stored in liquidity typically include the following:
1. A housing;
2. A gas storage element having an outlet valve connected to the interior of the housing;
3. A combustion nozzle connected to an outlet valve in a storage assembly;
4. An outlet control means provided in the housing;
5. An igniting means provided in the housing; and
6. A sliding switch provided in the housing for activating the igniting means.
The manner of igniting such a lighter is to directly push the sliding switch to release gas from the outlet valve while activating the igniting means to produce a spark that inflames the gas being sprayed from the combustion nozzle. Thus ignition can be produced by a single action to produce a high-temperature flame. Consequently, there is dangerous potential for injury if the switch is played with or carelessly touched by children.